Non Semper Erit Aestas
by ReginaScorpionem22
Summary: Not always will it be summer, so one must prepare for the hard times. This is a reality that everyone has to face. Eisley Jane Whitley and Benjamin Tallmadge met during a time when summer had just begun, but in truth the leaves had just begun to turn.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Turn or any of its characters credit is to given to Alexander Rose and the creators of the television adaptation on AMC. The only things I can claim rights to are my original characters and original settings.**

 **Prologue**

 **Wethersfield, Connecticut, Summer of 1774**

The night was mild and humming with crickets. It was a lovely evening and a perfect one on which to hold a party. A grand gathering was held in honor of the new school master that had arrived six months prior. Mr. Benjamin Tallmadge, a recent graduate of Yale, was flattered to be the guest of honor.

Judge Whitley, master of the manor, _Domus Scientia,_ was hosting this celebration.

"So, Mr. Tallmadge, being a Yale man myself, I must ask..." Judge Whitley smiled devilishly, leaning closer his guest. "How did you find the local taverns?"

Benjamin attempted to conceal the smile that form on his lips in recollection of the various shenanigans he and his dear friend Nathen Hale had perpetrated. "To be honest, sir, I did not get much opportunity so sample the local spirits."

"Ah, I see. How could you have had any time for leisure when you had your studies to worry about?"

"Naturally, sir." Benjamin replied with a nervous chuckle.

"You are well versed in Latin, yes?"

"That is correct sir." Benjamin nodded.

" _Ipsa scientia potestas est."[1]_

The young scholar was about to reply when he heard a delicate voice from behind him:

" _Quidquid latine dictum sit, altum videtur."[2]_

The two men turned to the source of the voice, and found it to belong to the judge's daughter, Eisley.

"Very well put my dear!" The judge mused. "Mr. Tallmadge, have you met my daughter, Eisley Jane Whitley?"

Benjamin looked between the two and Eisley Jane held out her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Whitley," Benjamin said, respectfully placing a kiss upon her knuckles.

"The pleasure is all mine." She said with a kind smile. "How are you finding Wethersfield?"

"It is most agreeable, Miss."

"Why don't you two young folk get better acquainted? I need to devise a wine strategy for dinner." Judge Whitley suggested merrily as he departed from the two.

Just before exiting the room he took hold of his son, Virgil. "Do me a favor, my dear boy." The judge said, "and keep watch of your sister for me." He continued on his way.

Virgil was a bit confused as to what his father meant. He scanned the room in hopes to locate his sister. His gaze fell upon Eisley Jane and the young schoolmaster; they appeared to be getting along handsomely. He was not one to pry, so he kept at a respectful distance.

Translations:

[1]: "Knowledge conquers all."

[2]: "That which is spoken in Latin sounds more profound."


	2. Temperamentum

**Temperamentum**

The judge's daughter was a delightful young lady. Benjamin enjoyed conversing with her. He had come to learn through an exchange of words that she was a well-read young woman who had a deep love for the humanities. They were engrossed in a conversation about the Iliad when everyone was called to the dining room for supper.

Benjamin found the seating arrangement to be most agreeable. Judge Whitley was seated at the head of the table with his wife Annasophia next to him. Mr. Tallmadge was seated across from Eisley Jane.

"Mr. Tallmadge, where do you hail from?" Eisley Jane asked curiously.

"I'm am from a small town called Setauket on Long Island."

"It sounds delightful!"

"It is not much, but it is home."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes I do, a brother named Samuel."

"So, Mr. Tallmadge, what sort of work is your father involved in?" Virgil joined the conversation.

"My father is a reverend."

"Oh you poor boy!" Judge Whitley quipped good-naturedly.

"Well considering all of the strongly worded letters I received from my father for not attending mass while I was at Yale, I would say that it was rather unpleasant. Nonetheless, my father only meant well."

The dinner party laughed at the young man's good humor.

Benjamin was finally back in his home from the dinner party. As he went about his nightly routine, he found himself thinking over the evening's events. He had enjoyed himself immensely, and had particularly enjoyed his exchange with Miss Whitley. He did not at all think himself to be superior to the farmers and other honest folk he had met in Wethersfield, but it had been very refreshing to have such a lively discussion with someone who appreciated Latin and the classics as much as he did. It was very evident that Eisley Jane possessed an inner glow, a healthy thirst for knowledge, and had a radiating brightness to her. He had seen this glow in her eyes and her other features as they spoke of the Greek epics; her lilting voice would grow ever more animated and a pink blush would spring to her fair cheeks.

The young school master having finished his ablutions remembered that he had yet to write his father and inform him about the success of the new school. He lit a candle and organized his writing utensils before beginning the letter.

Father,

I write to tell you that I have grown quite fond of Wethersfield. Its people and its scenery are rather agreeable. Truth be told I have grown quite accustomed to this modest, humble lifestyle and find it to most refreshing and comfortable after my days at Yale. My pupils, the children of some local families bright and eager to learn. I hope one day you will come to visit and see the success of the school house. Send my sincerest regards to Samuel and our dearest friends.

Benjamin

Benjamin read over the letter once more and, contented that all seemed to be in order. Satisfied he snuffed out the candle and prepared himself for bed.

Eisley Jane quietly sipped her tea as she read Candide. All was silent, and it was shaping up to be a relaxing afternoon. Much to the young woman's dismay, however, the tranquility was shattered by a somewhat insistent rapping upon the front door. It echoed through the main hall. She sighed, marked her place in the story, and rose to greet the caller.

She swung the door open and was surprised to see that the caller in question was her childhood friend, Agatha Hines. "Good afternoon!"

"And to you. Are you going to invite me inside?"

"Of course, do please enter." She held the door open wider. "I must say that I am rather surprised! I was not expecting anyone to stop by today."

"Nor was I expecting to call, but I had to!" Agatha beamed. "I have splendid news!"

The women went into the parlor and sat. Eisley Jane poured her friend a cup of tea and settled back into her seat.

"Now, what is this news?"

"Edmond has asked for my hand!"

Eisley Jane hardly concealed her surprise. "Oh! That is wonderful. When will you wed?"

"Six months from this date." She sipped her tea. "Oh! I wish that you could understand how excited I feel!"

Eisley Jane froze, teacup halfway to her lips. She cleared her throat, replaced the cup in its saucer, and set it down on the table before her. "My dear, I confess that I have no idea what you are implying. I would caution you to tread very carefully."

"You are nineteen. Surely-"

"It is not a discussion I am willing to entertain at the moment."

Agatha lowered her voice. "If it is none too bold, I do think that young school master would be a smart suitor."

The young woman glared. "It _is_ too bold. It is also no concern of yours."

"Why are you growing defensive? I mean no harm."

She rose from her seat. "It has been a surprise, Agatha, and I am _gladdened_ to hear of _your_ engagement. I wish you and your fiancée well." Eisley Jane motioned towards the door. "However, I grow tired of this theme of conversation, and must regrettably ask you to leave."

Agatha swiftly picked up her skirts and rushed out the door, but just before she exited to room she stopped and looked her friend in the eye. "It's that sort of temperament that repels men from you."

Eisley Jane gasped in disbelief, she and Agatha had argued numerous times before but never to this extent where unkind insults where being thrown about freely. She opened her mouth to respond but thought better of it and allowed her brash friend to leave.

Once Agatha was out of sight Eisley Jane picked up her book and decided to resume reading in the library. As much as she did not want to admit Agatha's words had wounded her a bit. As much as Eisley Jane wanted to forget what Agatha had said to her, her words still echoed in her mind. Yes she may grow a bit impatient at times but not enough to deter anyone from speaking to her.

"There is nothing wrong with my temperament." Eisley Jane muttered to herself.

"Nothing wrong with what?" Asked a voiced at the entrance of the library.

Eisley Jane looked up in surprise. "Oh, Virgil you frightened me!"

"My apologies dear, I just came to see if you were alright."

Eisley Jane's brow knitted in confusion.

"I ran into Agatha on my way in and she seemed a bit distressed. I'm assuming that you two had a bit of a tiff?"

"Yes we did."

"Is it something I should be concerned about?"

"No, no need to trouble yourself brother. I'm certain that she will return to apologize soon."

"What makes you so sure she will?"

Eisley shot her brother a knowing look and said. "Well, considering how she is the one who wrong me she should be the only to apologize."

"Ah, I see." Virgil smiled and then left his sister to her own devises.


End file.
